Prisonnière de la glace pendant 30 ans
by Missy.Ob
Summary: Severus Snape était connu étant un homme froid et sans cœur. Il était grand, avait des cheveux noirs mi-long arrivant au épaule, des yeux noirs, un nez corchu, peau très blanche et toujours habiller en noir. Un jour, il décida de vider le grenier (il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais mis un seul pied ) Quand il trouva un vieux journal intime au nom de "Missy Snape" Qui était-elle ?
1. Prologue (entier)

_Severus Snape était connu étant un homme froid et sans cœur. Il était grand, avait des cheveux noirs mi-long arrivant au épaule, des yeux noirs, un nez corchu, peau très blanche et toujours habiller en noir. Un jour, il décida de vider le grenier (il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais mis un seul pied ) Quand il trouva un vieux journal intime au nom de "Missy Snape" Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais quoi? Et si juste après d'avoir découvert ce fameux journal intime, il ressut un appel étrangers venant de la France lui demandant de venir tout de suite dans le pays ?_

**By Missy.Ob**


	2. Chapitre 1: Un grenier à ranger

Severus Snape avais eu en héritage après la mort de ses parents le peu qu'ils avaient eu. Donc la maison de son enfance et tout ses meubles dedans étaient dans ce fameux maigre héritage. Mais il décida tout de même d'y rester dedans car il n'avait pas le temps de rechercher une nouvelle maison car entre son poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard, Voldemort qui venait de revenir et de servir d'espion au profil de Dumbledore. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps dans chercher une nouvelle maison. Il posa son journal de "La gazette du sorcier" qui d'ailleurs l'article du jour concernait encore Harry Potter mais cette fois ci, il était bien d'accord avec Potter junior sur ce coup là car l'article parlais sur le fait qu'il avait vu Voldemort (ou Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom) revenir à la vie mais le ministre de la magie désapprouve que le Lord des ténèbres n'est pas de retour. Que c'est une pure invention de la part d'Harry Potter et ils essaient de ne pas inquiéter la société Magique. De pure foutaise, si tout le monde magique était au courant, ils pourront vaincre plus vite le seigneur des ténèbres mais non ils nies tout. Quel crétin de Ministre de la magie de tout nié et de donner ce "témoignage" à cette fouineuse de journaliste ! Bon revenons à notre sujet. Severus Snape se leva de son fauteuil et ce rendit à l'étage, montant ces maudites marches grinçante. Arrivant à ce fameux étage, il commença à ce diriger vers sa chambre mais son regard se retarda sur une porte qu'on lui avait interdit de pénétrer étant jeune. Il fit demi-tour vers cette porte après tout maintenant que ses parents n'étant plus là, il pouvait tout faire à sa guise. Il ouvrit facilement cette fameuse porte avec un facile _Alohomora _et découvrir une sorte de grenier bordélique. Il s'avança dans la pièce et lança un sort pour ranger ce grenier. Une malle est apparu maintenant que tout ce carphanaome était rangée, il y a un nom marquer dessus qui à sa grande surprise n'est pas celui de sa mère. _Missy __Snape__……_ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais quoi ? Il ouvrit la malle avec précaution et découvrit des photos, des livres de cours et beaucoup d'autres choses mais surtout des affaires de Poudlard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un journal intime qui a le même nom que sur la malle_…Missy Snape…_il faut à tout prix qu'il en parle avec Dumbledore de ce journal !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le coup de fil français

Severus fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit étrange. Il descendit les marches en grande vitesse puisque le bruit étrange provenait du rez-de-chaussée. C'est alors baguette magique en main qu'il s'approcha de cette chose étrange puis il rangea sa baguette en s'insultent moralement de sa stupidité car cette chose étrange été en réalité un objet moldu un téléphone . Il se saisit de l'appareil assourdissant.

\- Hallo ?

\- Bonsoir…Vous êtes bien M. Tobias Snape ? La voie d'un homme avec un accent français retenti de l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Non je suis son fils Severus.

\- Très bien mais savez vous où est votre père ?

\- Il est mort il y a 20 ans.

\- Oh toute mes condoléances Monsieur.

\- Que me voulez vous ?

\- Elle a survécu.

\- Qui ?

\- Votre tante !

\- Ma tante ?

\- Oui Missy Snape !

L'homme ne croyant pas avoir de tante jusqu'à qu'un souvenir lui revient en mémoire.

~flash back~

Il se voyait petit -5 ou 6 ans - dans son lit puis une belle jeune femme vient le border.

\- Tante Missy, pourquoi tu pars ?

\- Je ne pars pas mon petit serpent, je vais juste passer une semaine en France, au mont blanc avec tante Bella.

L'enfant fit une petite mou à la jeune femme qui vient le chatouiller puis il éclata de rire et la jeune femme aussi. Le petit déclara forfait. Elle retira les couvertures de l'enfant et se plaça à côté de lui. Elle le serra contre elle puis lui fit un bisou sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit mon petit serpent.

~Fin du flash back~

\- Monsieur Snape ?

\- J'arrive dans trois jours.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le tableau de Mme Black

Severus sorti de l'impasse du tisseur avec beaucoup trop de questions en tête mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent fut " comment a t'elle fait pour survivre dans le glacier ?" Mais sa Severus n'a aucune réponse. Il transplana en QG de l'ordre du Phénix avec toujours dans sa main le journal intime. Il frappa à la porte ce fut Tonks qui lui ouvrit. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, on entendait les cris de Mme Black dans toute la maison.

\- Professeur Snape ? Que faites-vous ici ? Il y a pas de réunion pourtant ?

\- Miss Tonks, es ce que le Professeur Dumbledore est là ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ouvrit la porte et se décala pour qu'il puisse passé. Depuis le temps elle avait compris que si Snape voulait voir le professeur Dumbledore il fallait qu'il aille le voir.

\- Entrez Professeur.

Il passa devant elle.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi

\- Severus ? Mais que faite vous ici ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non professeur Dumbledore, je venais juste vous informer que je partirai dans trois jours en France, un problème familial et faut que j'aille le régler immédiatement.

\- Familial ? Mais je pensais que vous n'aviez plus de famille ?

\- Moi aussi mais apparemment non…

\- Très bien vous pouvez y aller mais avant dites moi à qui est-ce journal ?

Le conserner regarda dans sa main, il n'avait pas senti que le carnet était toujours là.

\- C'est celui là de ma tante Missy Snape.

Mme Black se tut au nom prononcer ce qui titilla la curiosité des trois personnes dans le couloir.

\- Mme Black…savez vous quelque chose ?

\- Oui mais je vous demande de sortir immédiatement sauf Severus et n'essaiez pas d'écouter notre conversation.

Tout les trois furent surpris mais ne broucha pas. Quand Albus et Tonks sont sortis, Severus jeta un sort de silence et avança jusqu'à ce retrouver en face d'elle.

\- Missy était une femme magnifique que se soit de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur. Je parie que tu n'as pas réussi à l'ouvrir ?

\- En vérité je n'ai même pas essayer mais vous savez l'ouvrir ?

\- Enfaite c'est un mot de passe. C'est ton nom.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le mot de passe est ton prénom !

Il composa son prénom sur la partie destiner à cette effet et comme par magie le journal s'ouvrit.

\- Comment le saviez-vous ?

\- Avant sa mort Missy était fiancée à Bellatrix .

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui… elles étaient si bien ensemble puis la vie les a séparer, c'est bien triste.

\- Pourquoi j'en savais si peu sur elle ?

\- Écoute Severus… il y a certaines vérités que tu dois savoir.

\- Quel genre de vérités ?

\- Tu le sauras bientôt. Entre dans ma chambre et fouilles dans les tiroirs, il y a des enregistrements pour toi. Le mot de passe est 'le chat mang la souris'.

\- Le chat mange la souris ?

\- Oui maintenant dépêche toi!

\- Où ce trouve votre chambre ?

\- C'est au deuxième étage à droite c'est la troisième porte.

Il hocha la tête puis partie au deuxième étage. Il trouva la chambre et donna en murmurent le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda la chambre, elle est magnifique. Il chercha dans les tiroirs ces fameux enregistrement qu'il trouva au bout de 5 minutes. Il y avait des enregistrements audio et visuels. Il trouva un boîtier avec un ecran sa devais être ça dans lequel il devait m'être ces enregistrements visuels. Des pas arrivèrent dans la pièce mais il s'en foutait. La vidéo commença et Missy apparue dans l'écran en noir et blanc certe mais c'était bien elle. Puis sa voix commença à son tour. Elle chantait.

~Paroles~

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go 'til we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

~fin des paroles~

Il mit un autre enregistrement

~vidéo~

Apparemment la vidéo était une vidéo qui ne devait pas être filmer puisque sa tante était dans une chambre…sa chambre apparemment et il y était aussi dans son lit. Lui et sa tante ne voyais pas la caméra mais Bellatrix était à côté de celle ci et pleurait. Missy avait sa guitare et chantait pour lui.

~paroles~

Ne m'oublie pas

Je vais devoir m'en aller

Ne m'oublie pas

Tu ne dois pas pleurer

Même si je suis très loin de toi, tu restes dans mon coeur

Je chante en secret chaque soir pour que tu n'aies plus peur

Ne m'oublie pas

C'est à regret que je pars

Ne m'oublie pas

Quand tu entendras une guitare

Tu ne me vois pas pourtant je suis tout près de toi

Quand je chante tu es dans mes bras

Ne m'oublie pas

~Fin des paroles~

Elle fit un baiser sur le crâne de l'enfant et la caméra arrêta de filmer.

~Fin de la vidéo~

Il ne resta qu'un enregistrement qu'il mit en route

~vidéo~

Cette fois-ci c'était une conversation qui devait apparemment ne pas être entendu. C'était les voix de deux hommes.

\- Mon cher, sais tu pourquoi cette Missy et ta fille Bellatrix sont elles si proche de ce Severus ?

\- Évidemment mais 'cette' Missy comme tu dit est la fiancée de Bellatrix et pour Severus, c'est simple il est leur fils.

\- Pourquoi ce font elles passées pour ses tantes alors ?

\- Elles sont sûr que quelqu'un veut du mal à Severus, il a déjà failli ce faire tuer alors elles pensent bien faire.

\- Mais comment vont-elles faire plus tard pour lui expliquer ?

\- Sa je l'ignore mon cher mais personne ne lui fera du mal tant que c'est deux là sont encore en vie.

\- Comment est-ce possible elles ont 16 ans et Severus 6 ans?

\- Enfaite il est née il y a quelques mois mais Androméda à sans faire exprès renverser une goutte de potion de vieillissement sur Severus mais Bellatrix a réussi à arrêter l'effet de la potion mais c'est impossible de revenir en arrière

~fin de vidéo~

Severus était chancelant face à ces révélations. Il sortit de la chambre en poussant les autres qui était là. (il a repris le journal en passant) Il se fit arrêté par Dumbledore.

\- Severus oú allez-vous ?

\- Me préparer pour mon voyage en France.

Il descendit les escaliers, passa devant le tableau de Mme Black qu'il remercia avant de partir.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Maïwen

Severus attérissa sur une rue qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu à cette endroit. À force de marcher une bâtisse se dressa devant lui. Il souffla un grand coup puis toqua trois fois à la porte d'entrée. Une -magnifique-femme d'une trentaine d'années au cheveux bruns lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Severus ? Est-ce bien toi ?

\- Oui Maïwen, c'est bien moi.

Maïwen le serra très fort dans ses bras puis le lâcha pour le faire rentrer dans sa maison. Severus marcha jusqu'au salon suivie de Maïwen, quand elle lui a autorisée de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il apperçu une photo de famille, il y avait Maïwen, à gauche d'elle une autre jeune femme se tenant amoureusement à elle puis entre deux une petite fille de 2 et 3 ans. Selon leurs vrai ressemblance, les deux femmes devait être les parents de la petite.

\- Tonton Sev ?

Severus se retourna vers la voix enfantine et aperçu la petite fille de la photo. Un visage des plus angélique qu'il n'a jamais vu de toute sa vie. Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres du détestable professeur de potions quand la gamine s'assit sur ses genoux. Ce qu'elle a grandi cette petite, il l'a revoit alors qu'elle venait tout juste de naître, un magnifique bébé qui fesais a peine 2kg.

\- Deanerys ! Ton bain est prêt !

Une autre jeune femme qui était aussi dans la photo descendit des escaliers, elle était d'une belle couleur chocolat, avec des yeux bruns, des cheveux noirs arrivant aux épaules. Severus fixa plutôt celle qui lui a ouvert la porte.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas ma cousine mais ma sœur !

-Oh...et comment la tu su ?

-Plus tard pour les explications, j'aimerais que tu viennes trois jours avec moi en France.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le saura plus tard.

-Et pour Sarah et Daenerys ?

-Cette escapade conserne nous quatre mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais donné à Sarah une petite mission.

Maïwen accepta finalement la proposition son frère. Finalement, Severus partie de la maison car le seigneur des ténèbres l'avais appelé. il transplana jusqu'au QG de Lord Voldemort. 'Quelle bonne occasion' se dit-il. À vrai dire il a fait un plan en faite. Pour capturer la seule et l'unique Bellatrix Lestrange qui n'est d'autre que sa mère biologique. il avait appris dans le journal intime de Missy Snape, comment faire pour qu'elle revienne comme elle était avant. Que le plan commence !


End file.
